


Good Girls go to Heaven (and Bad Boys bring Heaven to You)

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is a little shit, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends Kissing, Sansa deserves to be well kissed, all girls do, and hot as fuck too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa Stark just wanted to be kissed until she couldn't breathe anymore.Was that asking too much?Arthur Pendragon didn't seem to think so.What are friends for, anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.
> 
> Charlie Hunnam is way too hot and I couldn't resist. My girl Sans deserves some tongue action.
> 
> Short and simples, let's see what happens.

Sansa watched as her baby sister made her best effort to swallow Gendry up. They were kissing on the corner, completely uncaring of the audience they were gathering.

 

It was kind of funny to see them kissing, because Gendry was so much taller than Arya. He had to curve himself, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Actually… It kind of looked like Arya was one second away from climbing him like a tree. Kind of literally.

 

Sansa wasn’t jealous of her sister. They were different women, with different ideas and ways to live their lives. Sansa didn’t want Gendry.

 

But she wanted what they had. She wanted to be kissed like that.

 

Someone sat by her on the bar. “What’s wrong, Stark Junior?”

 

Sansa sighed. “Nothing.” She mumbled.

 

Arthur Pendragon made a ridiculously exaggerated shocked expression. “Wow, I’m sooo convinced right now.” He told her dramatically.

 

Sansa snorted. “I’m not drunk enough to have this conversation with you, Arthur.” She informed him, before taking a sip from her Cosmo. The second of the night, hardly enough to get her drunk.

 

“That’s good.” He shrugged. “If you’re only brave enough to say shit when you’re drunk –because later you can claim you don’t remember it –then it’s not worth saying it all.”

 

Sansa turned to him. “What kind of logic is that?” She demanded.

 

“Mine.” He grinned at her. “Come on, you don’t need to get drunk.” He checked her gently with his shoulder. “Tell me what’s in that pretty head of yours.”

 

Sansa never understood how Robb became friends with Arthur. And she wasn’t being a bitch or judging them for their friendship. Arthur was a good friend to Robb, but they were so completely different, it wasn’t even funny.

 

Arthur had a pretty rough adolescence, but he’d made to the University, where he met Robb. He went against everybody that doubted him, and that on itself showed how strong he was. Still, he was the textbook definition of a bad boy: he had the rogue charm, the confidence, the recklessness and the tattoos to prove it. He was a slick motherfucker, and he knew how attractive he was.

 

But, as previously stated, he was a good friend of Robb, Jon and Theon. He treated Sansa like she was an independent human being -not like an extension of her brother. He listened to her, and joked with her.

 

Sansa liked talking to him, but telling him about her needy feelings?

 

She looked once again to where Arya and Gendry were. Her sister was now sitting on the bar with Gendry still kissing the hell out of her.

 

“I’ve never had that.” She said before she could think better about it, making a general gesture in Arya and Gendry’s direction.

 

Arthur followed her gesture. “A boyfriend?” He asked confused.

 

“No.” She rolled her eyes. He knew very well she had dated before. “A hot and heavy snog session.”

 

His eyebrows rose almost to his hair line. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

 

Sansa let her head fall against the counter. Why did she tell him that? “I wish.” She groaned.

 

“How about school?” He insisted.

 

“I believed I had to respect myself back then.” She snorted. “I never let my school boyfriend get too handsy.”

 

He hummed nonchalantly “I won’t even ask about those two wankers I know you dated. The Baratheon prat looked like a dead fish and Hardying looked like he had a small cock.” He told her before taking a sip of his beer.

 

“But that’s exactly what I’m talking about!” She turned to him, her face red. “It’s not about sex, at all. It’s just snogging. Harry would kiss me, but he’d expect sex after.” She sighed. “I just wanted to be so well kissed that I think I’d pass out.”

 

“Just kissing? No wandering hands?” He asked, but he wasn’t making fun of her. For some strange reason, Arthur was paying attention to this ridiculous conversation and taking it seriously.

 

“Maybe a bit, but… No sex, you know?” She asked him. “I mean, not all the time, but…”

 

“Getting kissed is pretty good, right?” He grinned at her.

 

She snorted. “I wouldn’t know very well, would I?”

 

“Go find a bloke then.” He waved in the bar’s direction, like it was just a question of Sansa getting up and finding any man.

 

“I’m not sure if I want to kiss some random stranger.” Sansa informed him. “I’d have to find a man that understands it doesn’t mean he’s about to get some.”

 

Arthur seemed to consider this. “It does sound a bit tricky when you put it like that.”

 

Sansa gave him a flat look. “If you’re making fun of me…”

 

“I’m not, Red.” He assured her. “What if I kiss you?” He offered suddenly.

 

Sansa exploded in laughter. “You’re so ridiculous.”

 

She laughed and laughed a bit more, until she noticed that he wasn’t laughing with her. He did have a grin on his lips, but it looked like he was amused by her.

 

Sansa’s eyes became round. “Are you serious?”

 

“I’m offering, aren’t I?” He shrugged.

 

Wow.

 

_Wow._

 

It was… Arthur was hot. And by hot, Sansa meant boiling hot. Center-of-the-sun hot. He could have any girl on that place and probably many of the blokes too. And she didn’t mean that in a “he’s out of my league” way. It was just that she never thought that Arthur looked at her like that.

 

At all.

 

“What about Robb?” She asked stupidly.

 

He seemed confused by that part too. “What about him?”

 

“Isn’t this against the bro code or something?” She insisted.

 

Arthur chuckled. “Look, I am your brother’s friend. But I don’t see you as a little girl or whatever his other friends do. You’re a person, separated from Robb. Would you be upset if Margaery snogged your brother?” He asked her, when it looked like she’d say something about that.

 

Margaery had been talking about little else for a while now. She was mad about Robb and Sansa was supportive of it. “No.”

 

“Exactly. Besides, I have no intention of hurting you in any way, you’re a consenting adult. I feel no need to torment my conscience.” He took another sip of his drink.

 

She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation with him. It seemed surreal.

 

Worst of all, she was actually considering it, because Arthur was right: she trusted him exactly because he was Robb’s friend. He wouldn’t pressure her or anything.

 

“In friendship?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“In friendship.” He agreed.

 

Great. She didn’t want anything serious, it was just a kiss. Or a few kisses.

 

Was she too old for this?

 

She bit her lower lip. “Now?”

  
His grin was wicked. “Anytime.”

 

She took a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

He got up and drained his beer. “Tell Marge to distract your brother, then follow me.”

 

Sansa arched a brow at him. “I thought you weren’t concerned about my brother.”

 

Arthur snorted. “I don’t feel like I need his permission to snog you. It doesn’t mean I want to announce my intentions to him, or have him following us.”

 

Good point.

 

Sansa got up from the stool and went to where Margaery was flirting with Robb like the world was about to end.

 

“Marge, I need a favor.” She whispered on her friend’s ear. “Distract, Robb.”

 

Margaery turned to Sansa with an arched brow. “Darling, I’d take any excuse to ‘distract’ your brother, but what are you up to?”

 

She could see the curiosity taking hold of Margaery, but she didn’t want to waste precious time explaining. “I promise to give you all the details tomorrow.” Sansa whispered urgently.

 

“I’ll remember that.” Marge said sweetly, but it sounded an awful lot like a threat.

 

Sansa had no time to reflect about that, she needed to find Arthur. She was worried that if she thought too much about it she’d change her mind.

 

And sure, it was fine, changing your mind was normal, and all… But she didn’t want to. She wanted to do this completely crazy and out of character thing.

 

They came a lot to this particular pub because of the second floor. While the boys could stay down there by the bar, drinking and feeling masculine, the girls liked to go up to the second floor where bands played.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for the band of the time to be playing some kind of mellow rock mix. This one had been playing a whole lot of old Bon Jovi, so there were many couples and girls up there. It was quite the crowd, very easy to get lost in the middle of it.

 

Which was probably the idea.

 

As soon as she stepped on the second floor she saw Arthur waiting for her.

 

“Come.” He grabbed her hand. “I’m pretty sure you like Bon Jovi.”

 

She snorted. “Everybody likes Bon Jovi.”

 

Arthur opened way for them, and they managed to get to the middle of the crowd. When he turned to her, the singer started to belt out the lyrics of “Bad Medicine”.

 

“Oh Lord.” Arthur groaned.

 

“Oh come on!” Sansa giggled. “This is song is great!” And to prove her point she started singing along as loudly as possible.

 

Arthur chuckled and let her have her fun.

 

Sansa was actually surprised, because she kind of expected him to grab her as soon as they were alone, but she should’ve known better. They had just talked about that, Arthur wouldn’t just grab her.

 

So she sang dramatically and danced around him, and let him spin her a couple of times. By the time the chorus came around, Arthur was singing along the lines to her, and Sansa was giggling madly, because of course he knew the words.

 

Sansa was a tall girl, so it was hard for her to find a guy that was taller than her, especially if she was wearing high heels, like this night. Arthur was still a bit taller, and it shouldn’t make him more attractive, but it did.

 

So when he pulled her closer, she threw her arms around his neck, while he hugged her waist. They were nose to nose and he had the most charmingly smug grin ever on his lips and Sansa wanted to kiss it off.

 

And she did. She didn’t wait for his line -she was pretty sure he was about to say something silly – and she didn’t second guess herself. She just kissed him.

 

And, lord almighty… Wasn’t she happy that she did it?

 

She’d never kissed a guy with beard before –and she could imagine Arthur’s comment to that detail –and she’d thought it’d be odd, but it wasn’t. Maybe it was just that he was that good of a kisser, maybe she was a bit more intoxicated than she thought she might be, but kissing Arthur wasn’t odd at all.

 

He pulled her flush against his body, but let her take control of the kiss. She grasped the short hair on his nape as she pressed slow kisses to his lips. She drowned on his smell, let it make her dizzy, before she took it further.

 

She nibbled on his lower lip before she soothed it with her tongue.

 

“Stark…” He growled against her mouth.

 

“Shut up, Pendragon.” She murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

 

This time she went all out: lips, tongues and teeth got involved pretty fast. One of Arthur’s hand was splayed over her back, the other firmly clasped on her hip as he kissed her.

 

Or, better yet, let himself be kissed by her.

 

Sansa had never been in more control of a kiss and she loved it. She took her time kissing him, even if she kind of wanted to devour him. She didn’t hurry, though; she tasted him as she tried to learn every corner of his mouth and commit it to memory.

 

Their kisses were deep and demanding, but slow and sure. There was no mess of lips and tongues, because they took their time.

 

Sansa was getting weak in the knees already. She wondered how she’d spent so many years without knowing how this felt, and vowing she’d never date a man that couldn’t make her feel like this with a kiss.

 

(She strongly ignored the part of her brain that was wondering: “What if only Arthur can make you feel like this?”)

 

Arthur broke the kiss and Sansa whined at the loss, but he merely picked her up and carried her to the corner of the room, backing her up against the wall.

 

“Arthur!” Sansa was giggling madly.

  
“Sorry, love.” He grinned unrepentantly. “Just wanted a bit more of space.”

 

“Sure.” Then she turned then around, pushing him against the wall. “Much better.”

 

He chuckled and she silenced him with another kiss. She felt Arthur’s hand sink on hair, while the other was firmly on her hips.

 

As she kissed him harder, she let her hands discover his shoulder and chest, because that man had a crazy hot body and she’d never get this chance again. One of her hands slipped under his shirt and she scratched his side gently.

 

He moaned into her mouth and squeezed her body tighter. Sansa felt his hand inching a bit lower, when…

 

“Hey, you two. Chill out or get out.”

 

They broke apart immediately, but the bouncer wasn’t talking to them; he was actually talking to a couple close to them. Sansa saw the guy pulling his hand from under the girl’s dress.

 

She looked at Arthur and he was already looking back at her, the biggest grin ever on his lips. “I’m telling you, Red, you’re a natural.”

 

She snorted. “Thanks.”

 

“Those pricks had no idea what they were missing.” He pushed her hair gently behind her ear. “You’re too good for any of them.”

 

“Shut up.” She pushed him, but it was without any strength.

 

“Let’s get back.” He told her gently. “Before someone comes looking for us.”

 

“Arthur.” She held his hand. “Thank you for kissing me.”

 

He chuckled and brought her hand to his lips, dropping a single kiss on it. “It was my pleasure, Sansa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering another chapter...  
> What do you think?
> 
> Would you like to know what happened after that?
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I came back.
> 
> I already knew this was going to happen, but it's nice to see that sometimes I don't fail that much... hahahah
> 
> In this chapter I explored a bit more of Arthur's past, since it's his pov. There's a bit about Sansa, but nothing super clear. We might get to that if I write another one. At this point I'm not making promises.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and the kudos.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as well.

One of these days, Arthur would sell his life story, so someone could make a soap opera out of it.

 

He was born with the proverbial silver spoon shoved halfway down his throat. His parents died in a tragic car crash and he survived by a miracle.

 

His uncle became his guardian, and life turned into a party. He could do whatever he wanted; anything. His uncle encouraged his erratic behavior, and cleaned all of his messes.

 

By the time he was 18 he was a liar, a cheat, and a person who strongly believed he could talk his way out of anything. He had no sense of responsibility.

 

It all ended when he found out his uncle had lied to him his whole life, and even worse: was responsible for his parents’ death.

 

This was this wake up call. It wasn’t easy climbing out of the pit he dug for himself. Nobody took him seriously anymore, nobody trusted him. Fuck, he wouldn’t trust himself.

 

He turned into someone who’d have shamed his parents over and over again. He fell into the trap of believing he could anything, just like his uncle wanted.

 

Arthur had to fight a lot to be where he was now, and he didn’t regret it for a second.

 

In a way, meeting Robb Stark helped a lot. Robb was the coolest person Arthur had ever met. He was also born with that spoon, but he wasn’t arrogant or a prick. Robb was down to earth, focused on his studies and decided to make his parents proud. He took the whole Stark/Tully thing seriously, and he wanted to honor his family.

 

Arthur wasn’t even sure how they became friends, but it was Robb who made him realize he was lucky as fuck to be where he was, he was born into a privileged life-style. The question was: would he give something back to society or was he going to keep being a waste of air?

 

Work hard it was.

 

The problem with Robb was… Well, Sansa.

 

Princess Sansa. Lady Sansa. Red. Legs.

 

Sansa.

 

Theon had warned him before meeting her.

 

“Robb has a sister. She’s hot as fuck, she’s off limits.”

 

Arthur had snorted and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t an animal and he could see a beautiful girl and not try to get into her pants.

 

The first time he met Sansa that was exactly what went on his head: she was pretty -perhaps way too pretty -and she was too much of a princess. Back then she was dating the Baratheon prick and he had to hear Robb complaining about the whiny fucker a thousand times.

 

When that was over -and Arthur was absolutely sure there was a lot of that story nobody was telling him -Robb seemed relieved. He took way too much responsibility for his siblings’ lives.

 

Then Hardyng came along.

 

Arthur wasn’t sure why this one was the one that bothered him. Joffrey was a spoiled little prick with a mean streak, but it was Hardyng the one that bothered him.

 

There was something about the other man that made him clench his fist and lock his jaw, especially when he saw him kissing Sansa.

 

Percival solved the mystery for him. “I play polo with Hardyng.” He explained. “That tosser might be dating Sansa, but he’s going out with a lot of other girls too.”

 

Arthur hummed his understanding, but didn’t say anything, because he felt that Percival was holding something back.

 

“He got a girl pregnant.” Percival finally let out. “His family’s lawyer bullied her into silence and he was bragging about it.”

 

Yeah, that did it.

 

Arthur could never tell this directly to Sansa -they were hardly that close -but he didn’t think it was a good idea telling it to Robb; he just knew he had to talk to someone. Eventually he talked to Jon and Arya.

 

He had no idea how they handled the situation, but Sansa did break up with Harold.

 

She also spent a month crying, according to Arya.

 

Now, Arthur wanted to make very clear he _didn’t_ fancy Sansa Stark at the time -and he was not saying he fancied her now. He told Arya about Hardyng because it was the right thing to do, and he still felt pretty shitty for how much it upset her. Hardyng didn’t deserve a single tear from a girl like Sansa.

 

After she got over that fucking prick, she started coming out with them more.

 

That was a few months ago.

 

Sansa was way nicer than he could’ve ever imagined. It still didn’t mean he was interested in her that way. He wasn’t. He had no idea why he’d offered to kiss her.

 

He wasn’t saying it had been a great sacrifice for him. It was obvious it wasn’t, -Sansa was fucking gorgeous -but it still didn’t explain why he’d done it.

 

Sansa deserved to be well kissed, everybody did. If he could be the one to do it… Well, why not?

 

When he explained the situation like this in his head, he almost believed it.

 

Still, he was not going to lose any sleep trying to explain to himself what he was doing. Sansa was hot, Sansa wanted to be kissed. It was a pretty simple math to him.

 

They’d kissed, two weeks passed and nothing changed, life went on. He was pretty sure Sansa had told Margaery what happened, though. The Tyrell kept giving him approving glances.

 

It probably meant he got stellar reviews.

 

Arthur looked around the pool area looking for Sansa. He’d invited all their friends for a barbecue on his house. One of the perks of being filthy rich were things like that.

 

Bedivere and Back Slack were arguing over the proper way to barbecue -not shocking -, Theon was talking about something or another with Wet Stick, Robb had Margaery on his lap -fucking finally -and they were talking to Percival and Gendry. He saw Sam and Gilly checking on their baby, and the ladies -Maggie, Nimue and Arya -were swimming around.

 

But no Sansa.

 

His eyes went to the patio door that led into the house. He knew where he could find her. Sure enough, as soon as he entered the kitchen he found her there.

 

Yara sometimes called her Legs 11, and Arthur also called her Legs often enough. Who wouldn’t? Her legs seemed to be endless, as evidenced by the shorts she was wearing.

 

Shorts and a bikini top. Not much left to the imagination, and Arthur had a great imagination as it was.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked stopping by her side.

 

She put her knife down -she was so careful -before looking at him. “We’re out of salsa.” She told him.

 

Arthur scoffed. “That’s hardly your problem. You’re here to enjoy the day, not to cook.” He checked her shoulder gently with his.

 

She arched a brow. “This hardly qualifies as cooking. And maybe cooking is what I enjoy doing.”

 

“You’re right, of course.” He conceded quickly, because he was a smart man. “But you can cook to other people all the time. You’re always cooking for us. Don’t do this today. Do something else.” He insisted.

 

Sansa chuckled. “Something else? Like what?”

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “What do you want to do?” He asked carefully.

 

She grinned. “Arthur…” Her voice had a warning note to it, but she was still grinning.

 

“What?” He gave her his most innocent face. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please.” She hit his chest with the back of her hand. “I know you.”

 

“Yeah?” He drawled. “So?”

 

Sansa snickered, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she looked back at him, her grin was mischievous. “Where?”

 

He grabbed her hand. “Come with me.”

 

He pulled her all the way to the downstairs bathroom, pushed her gently inside and locked the door behind them.

 

“A bathroom?” Sansa arched a brow. “How sweet of you.”

 

“I can’t take you to my room without raising a lot of questions.” He indicated. “Besides, this door locks.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Well, I bow down to your much larger experience.”

 

“You should.” He picked her up and sat her down on the sink, ignoring her shriek. “Since you already know how experienced I am.” He drawled, a mischievous glint on his eyes.

 

Sansa snorted. “I’m also aware of how unsubtle you are. So…” She put her hands on his shoulders. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

 

Arthur teasingly brushed her lips with his. “You sure you want me to?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Arthur Pendragon! Are you going to choose this specific moment to become a tease? Because it’s not appreciated, especially when I’m trying to get snogged.”

 

Arthur had to hide his face on her neck to control his laughter, and it wasn’t exactly successful. “You’re killing me, Red.” He mumbled.

 

“And you’re killing _me_.” She huffed, but he could hear the smile on her voice.

 

“Am I?” He raised his head minimally, only to drop a short kiss on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He moved a bit towards her neck and dropped another kiss on the way.

 

“Oh.” It was a breathless murmur.

 

“Oh?” Arthur repeated amused. “Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?” He kissed the exact spot where her shoulder met her neck.

 

“Good ‘oh’, great ‘oh’. Keep going!” She gushed, tilting her head to the side to give him more access.

 

Arthur chuckled once again, before gently scraping his teeth against the spot. If it was up to him, he’d be leaving love bites all over that pretty skin of hers. However, this wasn’t a good moment for that kind of thing, so he just let her feel a hint of teeth.

 

Sansa’s hands went to his shoulders and she gently scratched them. If she put a little more force into it, he’d have to put a shirt on. Not that he’d mind.

 

Arthur kissed his way up her neck, before dropping a last one just behind her ear. “How come you always smell so good?”

 

“I bathe regularly. You should try it.”

 

Arthur pulled back to give her a look. “You’re really cheeky today, aren’t you?”

 

Sansa intertwined her finger behind his neck. “And you aren’t kissing me, are you?”

 

He let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’ve created a monster.” He grabbed the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her tighter against him. “Buckle up, Red.”

 

He swooped down, kissing her before she could say anything else.

 

Sansa Stark was pretty like few women he’d seen before. It’d make sense she’d be sweet like she was. Perfect skin like that should be this soft and lips these pretty had to be kissed.

 

It was only the second time he kissed her like that, but it still made little sense to him that nobody had ever done a proper job of it before. Her mouth was made to be kissed.

 

And if those fuckers hadn’t kissed her properly, he couldn’t believe they’d have done a good job at everything else.

 

But that was not what he was there for. Sansa wanted to be kissed without being pressured into sex and he was more than happy to help. So his mind might wonder a bit -he was a bloke and she was fit -but that was about it.

 

He sunk his fingers into her hair, feeling its softness. His other hand cradled her face, angling it so he could kiss her better.

 

At some point, she’d put her hands on his ribs, and they were still there, unmoving.

 

Arthur broke the kiss. “You know you can touch me, right?” He teased. “I’m not keeping score.”

 

She bit her lower lip, eyes on his chest, and Arthur sighed dramatically. “Here.” He grabbed her hands and put one on his chest, the other on his belly. “Enjoy the opportunity. You don’t see _this_ all that often.”

 

Sansa snorted. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

 

“You weren’t so shy at the pub.” He reminded her.

 

“There were more clothes between us back them.” She reminded him.

 

“I prefer like this.”

 

This time she pulled him back to her mouth. They kissed as her hands went back to his chest, and finally touched it as she wished, and his hands caressed her sides gently.

 

Hit bit her lower lip and sucked it, and felt her nails sinking into his skin. Yep, he was going to need to put a shirt on.

 

As they kissed -and kissed, and kissed -something changed. Suddenly he was snugly cradled by her legs around his waist. His hands went to her thighs and their kisses became hungrier and more frenzied.

 

His hand was making his way up her body when…

 

“SANSA?”

 

They both broke apart immediately. Margaery’s voice calling her from somewhere in the house, reminded them they weren’t alone.

 

“You better go first.” Arthur said, after clearing his throat.

 

“Why?” She asked confused.

 

He gave a helpless shrug and Sansa’s eyes fell to the front of his board shorts and… Sure enough, someone was quite happy. She snorted.

 

“Hey! I can’t control him.”

 

Sansa exploded in giggles.

 

“Sansa?” Margaery knocked on the door. “Are you there?”

 

“Yes, just a second.” She answered to Marge, before putting a finger to her lips to prevent Arthur from saying anything. He just grinned unrepentantly at her.

 

Sansa jumped down from the sink and ran her fingers through her hair, then quickly braided it.

 

She was avoiding looking at him, her cheeks still flushed, so Arthur touched her chin to make her look at him.

 

“OK?” He mouthed to her.

 

She nodded. Sansa bit her lower lip, like she was considering something, then grinned and dropped a quick soft kiss to his lips.

 

“Thanks.” She whispered before quickly opening the door and leaving, closing the door again so Margaery wouldn’t see him.

 

Arthur took a deep breath, his face splitting on a smile that made him feel a bit like an idiot.

 

Then he heard it. “Well, someone was getting very well snogged.”

 

“Marge!”

 

“Is Arthur in there? Congratulations Pendragon.”

 

Arthur just snorted.

 

“Marge, don’t speak so loud!” Sansa begged.

 

“Darling, have you checked yourself in the mirror? You look well kissed. Very well kissed, by the way. Should we send Arthur a fruit basket or something?”

 

Arthur chuckled quietly as he heard Sansa all but dragging Marge away from the door.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, and his smile died.

 

Fuck.

 

What was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name the Mage, because I wasn't about to go around calling her Mage in this universe, but I don't think of her as Guinevere, so I went with Nimue.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Arthur kills me in the best possible way... hahaha
> 
> Let me know your feelings.
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm not sure you're expecting me to be back here, but here I am!  
> Tahnk you so much for the kind comments, the kudos and the amazing feedback. I know this is a very weird pairing in an extreme scenario, so the fact you're giving this a chance is very special to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new piece!

Technically speaking, Sansa knew that the room wasn’t spinning, but… Yeah, the ceiling was definitely spinning.

 

She shouldn’t have let Theon goad her into doing tequila shots. She’d had just one, but she was on an empty stomach and it was actually a miracle that it hadn’t all just come back out.

 

She’d made a brave face, then ran to Arya’s room. They were having a party at her sister’s apartment -the one she shared with her very peculiar friends -because it was Hot Pie’s birthday.

 

Sansa dropped herself on Arya’s bed and took a deep breath. She wasn’t drunk, but that tequila wasn’t doing any favors to her, and she was feeling a bit dizzy.

 

There was a quick knock on the door, then it opened. “Red? Are you okay?”

 

“Just peachy.” She groaned.

 

Arthur chuckled. “You sure sound peachy.” She felt the bed dip close to her waist. “I saw you doing that shot and running here. Are you sure you’re fine?”

 

“I thought I’d been sneaky.” She commented.

 

“Everybody saw you running, Red.” He informed her cheerily.

 

Sansa sighed. “I haven’t eaten since around two.” She admitted.

 

“And you thought doing shots was a smart idea?” He asked tersely.

 

“It’s Theon’s fault.” Sansa whined.

 

“Everything is Theon’s fault, love.” Arthur replied. “Even Brexit.”

 

She removed her arm from her face and looked at him. “I agree.” She then groaned. “I’m so stupid.”

 

“You aren’t.” He booped her nose. “I’ll get you some water, ok?”

 

“You don’t have…”

 

He’d left already.

 

Sansa waited for a few minutes, before he returned.

 

“Sit, love.” He told her.

 

Arthur hadn’t only brought her the largest glass of water he could find in the house, he’d also brought a plate full of finger food.

 

He made her drink the water, before insisting that she had to eat. He swore he’d brought food for them to share, but Sansa was well aware she was the only one actually eating, while he just nibbled on the same thing for long minutes.

 

Eventually, the food was gone and so was the water, so Sansa fell back on the bed. “Thank you for taking care of me.” She smiled at him.

 

He chuckled. “Just making sure my favorite redhead is fine.”

 

Sansa snorted. “Don’t let Robb and Percival hear that.” She teased.

 

“They’re not half as good kissers as you are, so they’d have to understand.” He explained, laying down beside her, but on his side, with his hand supporting his head.

 

“Oh, so now I get it.” Sansa threw him a look. “You only hang around me because I’m a good kisser.”

 

“Exactly.” He replied easily, not one bit of shame. “Well, if I had to pick a dude…” He drawled, like he was seriously considering it. “It’d be Percival.”

 

Sansa laughed. “Really?” Although… Well, if she wasn’t in this tangle with Arthur, she’d definitely consider Percival too.

 

“Yes.” He answered promptly. “Or Jon. Those soulful eyes…” He sighed wistfully. “Can you imagine him with a guitar? So dreamy.”

 

Sansa was laughing so hard there were tears coming out of her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” She told him, gasping for air.

 

Arthur chuckled, clearly enjoying her mirth. He just enjoyed her laughter, his eyes fixed on her face, until she calmed down.

 

When she was finally under control, she noticed he was still there, laying really close to her, a smirk on his lips.

 

“So…” He dragged the word.

 

Sansa grinned at him. “Are you going to kiss me?”

 

He hummed, then ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m waiting for permission.” He told her.

 

“Are you?” Her grin got bigger.

 

“Yes.” He told her absentmindedly.

 

Sansa just laid there enjoying his fingers carding through her hair, looking at him, while his eyes were on his task.

 

“Arthur.” She called softly.

 

“Yes, Sansa?” He offered solicitously, even if his eyes were still fixed on the strands of hair he had between his fingers.

 

“You can kiss me.” She stage-whispered to him, finally claiming his attention.

 

His eyes went to her face, and he opened the biggest smile ever. “Thank you kindly.” He said formally, before leaning in her direction.

 

Sansa was in a lot of trouble, she realized just then. It had been really naïve of her to believe she could keep kissing Arthur like this and remain unaffected. He wasn’t only ridiculously fit and a good kisser, he was a great man, even if he was a little shit.

 

“Do I taste like sausage rolls?” Sansa teased, when he left her mouth in favor of kissing her jaw.

 

Arthur hummed an agreement. “Only thing better than that, would be if you tasted like beer, princess.” He informed her.

 

Sansa snorted, but he went back to her mouth and swallowed the sound. His hand had sneaked inside her shirt, and she shivered as his thumb grazed her ribs.

 

So she did something quite impulsive, but she’d be a liar if she said she hadn’t been thinking about it: she pulled Arthur on top of her. It was absurdly good to feel his weight on her, she might never recover.

 

Arthur groaned against her lips as soon as his body settled over hers. “Goddamnit, Red. You’re trying to kill me.” He growled, but his hands were everywhere making her more comfortable under him; hands on her waist to push her higher on the bed, hands on her thighs making them circle his waist, before they finally dove back under her shirt.

 

Their hips fit perfectly together, and Sansa wasn’t that naïve; she knew things were bound to heat up at some point -look at how good they were together -but she couldn’t say she minded. Why would she? Especially now, when her body was burning from his kisses, and her hips started moving on their own…

 

Arthur’s hand had just closed over her breast, when the door banged open. “Arthur, what the…”

 

They both jumped apart, Sansa almost falling from the bed, but it was way too late. It was more than obvious what had been going on there, and Percival wasn’t an idiot.

 

“Percival.” Arthur coughed.

 

Percival, on his part, was completely frozen; his face had the most complete shock in it. Sansa imagined that, of all things he’d expected to find when he opened the door, what he actually saw hadn’t even crossed his mind.

 

“I…” Percival closed his mouth. “Fuck.” He cursed, then left.

 

Arthur and Sansa looked at each other.

 

“Do you think he’s going to tell everyone?” She asked concerned.

 

“I don’t think so…” Arthur seemed pensive. “I’ll talk to him.” He promised, getting ready to get up.

 

Sansa grabbed his arm. “Arthur, it’s not that I’m ashamed of this…” She hurried to say.

  
“I get it, Red.” He assured her. “I don’t think it’s a topic I want discussed in the middle of a party.”

 

Sansa sighed. “Is this the universe giving us a sign?”

 

“Yes, it is.” He leaned so he could whisper against her ear. “We should definitely find a more private place to snog. No family or friends, and with doors that actually lock.”

 

Sansa was still gasping, when he winked at her and left the room.

 

She took a deep breath and tried to cool herself. What the hell was she getting herself into?

 

The Stark decided she didn’t want to think about this just then, so she left the room. A quick stop in the bathroom, showed that she -once again -was looking very well snogged, like Marge had said before. She threw cold water on her face, and retouched her makeup, before going to the living room.

 

“There she is!” Arya commented as soon as she saw her sister. “We were discussing here, and it’s your turn to be Arthur’s arm candy.”

 

“What?”

 

In theory, she understood what her sister was saying; the girls took turns going to social events with Arthur, so he wouldn’t be attacked by debutants or whatever hunted men at these places. Sansa had gone to two dinners, and had been bored to tears. However…

 

“How is it my turn again?” She asked.

 

“The last one was Nimue, and the one before was me.” Maggie indicated. “Now Marge is dating, so she can’t go. The same works for Arya.”

 

Sansa groaned. “Okay…”

 

“Why so sad, darling?” Marge asked, a wicked glean in her eyes. “It’s just some quality time with Arthur dearest. You’ll survive.”

 

Sansa sent a warning glare to Marge, but the other woman just gave her a beatific smile. She looked around the room, trying to find Arthur. He was beside Robb, talking to the other men, including Percival.

 

This was starting to get out of control, and if Sansa was smart, she’d jump out. But looking at Arthur now, seeing him laughing like that… She just knew she wasn’t that smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Next chapter...  
> This fanfic is getting an upgrade in the rating ;)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
